Pernida Parnkgjas
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "C" - "The Compulsory", as well as one of Yhwach's .Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 6-9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 620, page 8 Appearance Pernida wears a long white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and with a black Hagal rune on its side. The cloak obscures its face with shadow, leaving glowing eyes.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-9 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Senjumaru Shutara kills Nianzol Weizol, Yhwach summons Pernida alongside three other Sternritter to fight the Royal Guard for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 7-8 When Senjumaru summons a massive guard to battle the Sternritter, Pernida uses The Compulsory to compress it.Bleach manga; Chapter 599, pages 14-16 When Lille seemingly shoots Senjumaru through the head, he has Pernida compress the body into a ball to remove it from Yhwach's path.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 2-3 After Ōetsu Nimaiya confronts them, Pernida watches as Gerard and Lille attack him, only to be swiftly cut down. After Lille is cut down, Pernida attempts to use The Compulsory on Nimaiya, who immediately stabs it through the head with Sayafushi.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 2-13 Soon afterward, Pernida is resurrected through the power of Yhwach's Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 It uses its power to break open the Cage of Life.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 14 Later, while Yoruichi Shihōin is attacking Yhwach, Pernida appears on Yhwach's command and warps Yoruichi's arm with The Compulsory.Bleach manga; Chapter 619 pages 12-13 When Pernida falls off the crumbling palace, Gerard Valkyrie catches it and brings it with him to more stable ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 620, pages 1-2 & 7-8 Later, after Yhwach completely absorbs the Soul King, Jugram Haschwalth informs Pernida and the others of this before bringing them to the Soul King's chambers, where they find Yhwach oozing darkness. Due to Yhwach's immense power, the top of the palace shatters, forcing the Sternritter to move to pieces of rubble for safety.Bleach manga; Chapter 626, pages 7-14 Afterwards, Pernida is present alongside Haschwalth and the other Sternritter when Yhwach explains the name of his new palace, Wahrwelt, and how it will be the cornerstone of their new world.Bleach manga; Chapter 629, pages 1-2 Later, Pernida and the other Schutzstaffel head out into the city.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, pages 6-7 Pernida is confronted by Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Nemu Kurotsuchi as Kenpachi decides to kill it despite Mayuri's objections. Pernida injures Kenpachi's right arm, but he responds by cutting its head, which begins to expand.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 13-17 Pernida uses The Compulsory to further twist Kenpachi's arm, forcing him to rip it off, before reducing it to a puddle of blood. After briefly wondering how to slash it without getting close, Kenpachi leaps forward and cuts partway through Pernida, only for it to warp his legs. After incapacitating Kenpachi, Mayuri reveals the true nature of The Compulsory, and when Pernida extends several shadowy tendrils toward him, Mayuri releases a liquid all over them, causing Pernida to scream in pain as Mayuri explains how he exposed its nerves. As Pernida pants, its cloak begins to come apart.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, pages 4-17 Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, it primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with its own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 It has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 *'Hirenkyaku Expert': Almost immediately after being called by Yhwach, Pernida appeared behind Shunpo master Yoruichi Shihōin, catching her off-guard, and attacked her before she could react. : By extending its nerves into its opponent's body, Pernida can forcibly control their movements.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, page 15 Using this power, it instantly crushed the body of one of the Soul King's giant soldiers''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 599, pages 15-16 and condensed the corpse of Senjumaru Shutara's body double into a compact ball.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 3 When using this power, the shape of Pernida's head distorts temporarily, becoming larger.Bleach manga; Chapter 601, pages 12-13 It can also use this power to severely warp individual body parts, such as the arms of Yoruichi''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 619, page 13 and Kenpachi Zaraki;Bleach manga; Chapter 635, page 16 in the latter's case, it eventually reduced the arm to a puddle of blood, and would have warped Kenpachi's entire body had he not ripped his arm off.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, pages 4-6 However, it can be countered by exposing Pernida's nerves, which causes it intense pain.Bleach manga; Chapter 636, page 16 Quincy: Vollständig Pernida's Quincy: Vollständig grants it small, white, feathery Reishi wings.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, page 9 *'The Compulsory (Enhanced)': With its Quincy: Vollständig active, Pernida can use The Compulsory to much greater effect, allowing it to shatter durable objects like Kirio Hikifune's Cage of Life.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 14-15 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters